


Kris's House of Fat

by Fartsire



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous Age, Force-Feeding, Gen, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fartsire/pseuds/Fartsire
Summary: When Kris gets too fat to go to school, he receives an unexpected visit from some fellow students.
Relationships: Kris (Deltarune) & Toriel (Undertale)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Kris's House of Fat

Kris couldn't move.

He sat at the family dining table, belly hanging just over the edge of his set, and could barely raise his flabby arms to rub his full, bloated tummy exposed by the way his several-sizes-too-small t-shirt rolled up over it.

Kris was always feeling a little peckish; he was a growing boy, after all, so he took a bit more food for his school lunches than he probably should have. Then he ate all the leftovers from dinner. Then a midnight snack. And then a big breakfast after he'd woken up from his food coma. In every case, his mother Toriel seemed quite keen to keep him fed, even if he was overfed more than half the time and growing outwards faster than upwards because of it.

Now his habits had finally caught up with him as he sat at the dinner table, pinned down by his own wobbly midsection which had just been packed tight with two whole butterscotch pies — his favorite! His mom came over and picked up the empty tins.

"My, my," she teased, "you sure downed those pies fast! I'll make you a few more, just in case..."

Kris belched and groaned at the thought of more food. He didn't want more — not at the moment, anyway — but he knew he would when she brought out more for him to eat, as he'd basically conditioned himself to do so by now.

"Mom?" His voice was a bit bassier than it had been before. 'Puberty,' his mom had called it. He tried to crane his neck (fancy word for chins) towards the kitchen behind him, or face his mother's general direction at least, but there was only so much his fat body could do, especially with so much padding around his face.

"Yes, deary?"

"I... I can't move..."

Toriel stopped herself in her tracks and grinned. She knew it was coming to this, and it elated her that this many months of extra baking had finally payed off. Ever since Kris started stuffing his face, Toriel got the idea to fatten him beyond mobility — not only would he have to be homeschooled, thus allowing them to spend more time together and give her an excuse to take a break from teaching whole classes, but there was also the thought of him not being able to go to Asgore's, the disability check they'd get, the lack of pranks he could pull to get himself into trouble... now it had finally come to fruition!

"Great!"

" 'Great'!?"

"Er... well, now you're too big for school! Doesn't that sound fun, Kris?"

Kris nearly gasped. It did sound fun! No more 'rithmetic, no more books — only eatin' what mommy cooks! He wobbled in his seat with excitement, making the legs creak louder thsn they should have.

Toriel hummed curiously. He seemed pretty enthused about this, which would make it much easier to keep him the way — maybe even take it a step further. She put on her glasses, which she only ever did if she was reading or going out. Before too long, Kris saw her at the open door with a jacket for the cold autumn weather he could feel nipping at his exposed tummy. "I'll be back soon, honey," she said. "I'm just going to the store for more pie ingredients. You stay here and warm yourself up for the next meal, okay Kris?"

Kris tried to nodd, but ended up looking more he was just jiggling the top part of his torso.

"Okay, bye!" The door closed behind her, leaving Kris to stew in the elation that he was too big for school, making him wiggle his feet in excitement (rather than tapping them together, as his belly kept them too far apart).

'Life', he said to himself, 'is going to be much sweeter, now...'

And then 30 seconds passed by.

'Yeesh, am I bored,' Kris thought.

He tried to get up, but all he could do was jiggle his body back and forth. Even from his own perspective, it was almost hypnotic in how fluidly it swayed — still, his belly pinned him down to the seat of his chair, and the sweat from his backside dripping down the exposed top of his fat butt until it basically glued him to the chair.

He seriously couldn't move. He was stuck! Helpless! A true and honest blob!

He panicked for a hot minute. 'I can't walk around the house to get my phone or my game console or computer or even get into the kitchen... if Mom decides to put me on a diet, I'm screwed!' She would never, of course, but he didn't know that. School was starting to sound just a little bit better in Kris's eyes.

Literally grasping for something to calm himself down, Kris rubbed his gargantuan tummy in circular motions. After everything, his body felt so soft, so cuddly, so warm and safe from being wrapped up in a blanket of himself... but he was hungry. Only snackish, really, but he knew from personal experience that it meant a whole meal's worth of food for him. He was stuck in his chair, stuck in his own house, stuck in an endless loop of being hungry and getting fat and being even hungrier and...

A gurgling sound erupted from the young man's tummy. Now he was really hungry.

Kris sighed and stretched far to pick at the depths of his belly button.

'Might as well get used to this.'

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. It couldn't be Mom, or else she'd just come in straight away. Anyone else, and Kris would die of embarrassment from people seeing him in the humiliating state he was in, no matter who it was or whether he actually knew them.

But even more so, he knew it was rude to keep people waiting.

He'd open up to see who it was, but, well...

"C-come— BWURRRRP! —in!"

The door swung open and, to Kris's surprise, in came student after student from his class, from Monster Kid to Snowy, Catti to Jockington, Berdly to Temmie, Noelle to Susie... everyone. All of them hiding something behind their backs.

"Heya, Kris!" greeted Susie.

"S-Susie!? What... what are you all... huff... doing here?"

If Kris wasn't sweating up a lake in his fat, butterball pants before, he was now.

"We heard you were skipping school. Came to see why." Susie eyes up Kris's form as it hung from his slippery seat. "Heh. I think it's pretty obvious, now."

And yet, nobody seemed all that surprised. They just stood there, smiling with all their hands still behind their backs.

"Y-yeah, wURRRP! —well, my mom's not home, so..."

"Oh yeah? Waitin' for her to get back from the grocery store so you can keep stuffin' your fat, yellow face?"

"I... what? What is this?"

"Remember that time you filled my locker with shaving cream and said it was 'cuz I needed a good shave? 'Cuz I looked like a guy!?"

Noelle piped up. "O-or that time you told me Susie liked girls that talked dirty?"

"or wen you give tem fake COLLEGE apceptance letter!!! >:("

Susie continued. "You've hurt pretty much everyone here with your so-called 'pranks'. So..."

From behind her back, Susie revealed a large, three-layer cake: chocolate bread on chocolate icing with chocolate frosting coating the whole thing. It looked sickeningly sweet, and each slice looked more filling than a single person could handle.

One by the one, the other students revealed their own confections, ranging from deep-dish pies to bags of overstuffed cream puffs, each one looking like it could feed a small army.

"...we've decided to help keep your retirement permanent."

Susie grabbed a fistful of chocolate cake in her grubby, unwashed claws and held it up to Kris's mouth.

"Open wide!" The cake grew closer.

Kris shook his head. Nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide. No way he could do either, especially not after this.

"No... NO.... NOOOO—!"

He would have kept yelling if not for the sudden presence of cake in his mouth. Not long after one fistful came another before Kris could even start chewing. Susie's approach to feeding was very one-two, forcing him to move his jaw faster and faster just to keep from choking on the overwhelming barrage of chocolate.

Much of it became smeared over his face or dropped onto his chest, but what managed to make it into Kris's belly packed it tighter than he thought physically possible. He felt fit to burst, but Susie kept it coming and coming, no gas to be let out or room to throw it back up — just a constant stream of oils and sugars being pumped gracelessly into his body.

It was only a dozen minutes before he finished the cake, though it felt like hours to Kris as his reluctance to eat much more grew with each overlapping mouthful, much like his stomach which had so much it was starting to push him away from the table.

Susie put the empty plate up to Kris's face. "Well, Kris? There's still some crumbs left! Lick it up!"

And he did. Every last spot on the oversized plate, he lapped it straight up. And it was sheer agony.

"Attaboy, Kris!" She set the plate down on the table. "How d'ya feel?"

"I— BWOOOOUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRP!!!"

Susie pinched her nose. "Whew, nice one! Betcha you'll really let loose once we get to the main course!"

"The m-m-main—? BRRRAAAAAAAP!"

"What? You didn't think you were finished, did you? We're still in the appetizer phase, ain't we, Noelle?"

It was around the time Noelle stepped forward holding a deep-dish Christmas pie and a 2-liter of Coke that everything went black.


End file.
